Obstacles
by kat5682
Summary: Courtney Matthews has just arrived in town and has to go at great lengths to find and be with the man she loves! (Journey)
1. Are You My Father?

Chapter One: Are You My Father?  
  
The young blonde woman stepped out of the taxi. Handing the taxi driver some change, she slammed the door behind her muttering: "Smell you later, Stinky."  
  
'Welcome to Port Charles,' the blonde thought. She sighed. There was something in this town that sent chills down her spine. Her father lived here before he came to live with her mother and her. but that was before. he died.  
  
Taking a look around her, she spotted a quaint diner to her left. Picking up her suitcase, she looked at the sign. "Kelly's," she said quietly. Shrugging, she opened the door and entered.  
  
She took a seat in the corner of the restaurant and looked around. It wasn't quite busy this hour. The girl looked down at her watch. Laughing quietly to herself, she thought, 'It shouldn't be. It's almost midnight!'  
  
A brunette came to the table holding a pad of paper. Smiling, she asked, "What can I get for you today?"  
  
The blonde shook her head, "Nothing but coffee. Black, please."  
  
The brunette nodded, writing the order down on her pad. Looking at the girl, she asked, "You new in town?"  
  
The blonde nodded politely, "Yeah. Actually, I'm looking for a place to stay. Do you know any places that are cheap?"  
  
The brunette nodded, "Actually, upstairs we have rooms. I'll go get the owner for you and she can rent you a room." The brunette started to turn around when she quickly said, "I'm Elizabeth by the way."  
  
The blonde smiled, "Thanks, I'm Courtney."  
  
Elizabeth smiled and walked away. Soon returning with her coffee, Elizabeth also brought Bobbie with her.  
  
"Courtney, this is Bobbie. She's the owner of this place," Elizabeth said, introducing the two.  
  
Courtney smiled at the red head, "It's nice to meet you, Bobbie."  
  
Bobbie smiled, "The pleasure's mine. I heard you were looking for a room."  
  
"Yes. Do you have any vacancy?" Courtney asked the nice woman politely.  
  
Bobbie nodded, "Yes, we do. And can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot," Courtney said.  
  
"We're looking for a new waitress here, do you think you could manage?" Bobbie asked hopefully.  
  
Courtney looked down at her coffee and laughed a little, "You must have been reading my mind because I was just about to ask you that. I'd love to waitress here! I really need a job!"  
  
Bobbie clapped her hands together, "Great! Here's you keys. Your room 3." She handed Courtney her room keys and walked back behind the counter.  
  
Courtney smiled to herself. Leaving some change on her table for her coffee, she made her way up to her room. It was a small room, but quite cozy. Looking out the window, she sighed. She was looking out on the pier. What a great view it was!  
  
Depositing her bag on the floor, she sat on the bed. Realizing how exhausted she was, she decided that she would go to bed. Finding out what type of man her father was would come tomorrow. Right now, she needed her rest.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Courtney walked down the stairs and quickly put on her apron. Smiling at Elizabeth, she greeted, "Good morning. I'm sorry I'm late. I had rough night last night!"  
  
Elizabeth waved her hand, "It's still early. The crowd doesn't usually come until nine-thirty."  
  
Courtney nodded. She wasn't sure if she trusted the whole polite act that this Elizabeth girl was playing. Shaking the thought out of her head, she looked up as she heard someone enter. She nearly fainted when she saw him.  
  
He was about six-feet tall - give or take - with the most amazing body. Through his shirt, she could see how the ripples where beneath his washboard stomach was. His hair was light brown and spiked and his eyes were amazing. Even from the place she stood, she could see how amazingly blue they were. She saw him nod and smile at Elizabeth.  
  
Quickly she turned to the brunette and asked, "Who is that?"  
  
Elizabeth looked at Courtney strangely. Snapping, she told her, "That's Jason Morgan."  
  
Courtney was taken aback by Elizabeth's rudeness. "Whoa! Did I hit a nerve? I just think he's drop dead gorgeous!" Courtney said, laughing a little.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, not laughing, "He's my boyfriend."  
  
Courtney nearly choked on her coffee that she had poured herself. "Your what?!"  
  
"What wrong, sweetie? Can't have him?" The petite brunette sneered.  
  
Courtney shook her head, "He just. I don't know. doesn't look like the type that would fall for someone like you." She was already not liking the woman in front of her.  
  
"Let's cut the crap, Courtney. Why did you really come to this town? I mean there's not much in Port Charles," Elizabeth asked her, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
Courtney exhaled loudly, "Because I'm here to find out on some family that I left behind."  
  
"Like who," Elizabeth scoffed leaning on the counter.  
  
Courtney shrugged, "My dead father, Mike Corbin."  
  
Elizabeth's mouth dropped, "Mike?"  
  
Courtney smiled sarcastically, "Yeah, genius! I just said that!"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, "Oh Courtney, Mike's not dead. He's very much alive." Elizabeth pointed to the table in the right corner.  
  
Courtney's eyes followed Elizabeth's finger. Widening her eyes, she looked at the graying man and couldn't believe her eyes. Walking over to the man, she asked quietly, "What can I get for you?"  
  
The man looked up and his eyes shot open, "Courtney?"  
  
Courtney couldn't believe it. Her eyes filling with tears, she nodded, "Daddy?" 


	2. Brother, Brother, Where Art Thou?

Chapter Two: Brother, Brother, Where Art Thou?  
  
Sometimes it feels like the whole world around you collapses around you. and this is how Courtney felt. Everything her mother had been telling her since she was four had been a lie. Everything about her father were just poison spilling out of her mouth. Suddenly, it felt like Courtney couldn't breathe. She was drowning in a sea of memories. Looking around the room, she willed it to stop, but it wouldn't.  
  
And then it stopped and everything went black.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
IJanine Matthews walked into the double wide with a grocery bag in hand and a jug of milk in the other. Nodding to her small daughter, she smiled, "Hello sweetie."  
  
The blonde girl with pigtails smiled at her mother, "Hello Mommy." Picking herself up from the couch, she walked over to her mother and tugged on her long skirt, "Mommy, when's Daddy coming home?"  
  
Janine looked the little girl sadly. Setting down the keys to her old Caddy and the grocery bag on the kitchen table, she gently took the little girl's hand, "Courtney, come here sweetie. Sit on the couch."  
  
Courtney followed her mom and climbed onto the old, patched orange couch. Looking thoughtfully at her mommy, she asked, "Why are you crying, Mommy?"  
  
Janine eyes spilled over with tears and she quickly wiped them, "There's something that I have to tell you, sweetheart."  
  
Courtney's big blue eyes shined with innocence. Janine couldn't bear to break it to her that her father had left them.  
  
Taking Courtney's small hand, she looked deeply into the girl's eyes, "Honey, Daddy won't be coming home."  
  
Courtney's eyebrows furrowed and her big blue eyes filled with confusion, "Why Mommy? Doesn't he love us anymore?"  
  
Janine wiped another stray tear and shook her head, "No sweetie. You Daddy dies this morning in a car accident."  
  
Courtney didn't understand. How could her father die? He was superman and was as tall as the tallest trees. He even had the power to make her fly. Courtney's blue eyes spilled over with tears, "I don't understand, Mommy. Daddy can't be dead!"  
  
The mother rocked the little girl in her arms, inside it was killing her to watch her daughter to go through this. Kissing the top of her head, she said, "Your daddy loved you very much, sweetie, but the doctors couldn't save him."  
  
Little Courtney pulled away from her mother. Staring her straight in the eyes, she said, "I miss him, Mommy. I love him so much!"  
  
Janine eyes welled up with tears and quickly she pulled Courtney back into a hug rocking her for what seemed like hours as the two cried with each other. I  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Jason didn't know what was happening, but the last thing he saw was a beautiful blonde hit the floor hard at the table across from him. Looking up at the older man, he asked, "What the hell did you do to her Mike?"  
  
Mike's eyes widened with concern. Shaking his head, he dropped to the ground whispering, "Honey, wake up, sweetie. Come one, honey. Wake up, sweetheart."  
  
Jason stooped on the ground and suddenly the beauty of this woman lying in front of him took him over. Her golden hair lay around her like a halo and her body was pure heaven. He quickly checked her pulse and nodded to Mike, "Her heart is beating just fine. She probably just got a little dizzy."  
  
Mike looked up at him, "Can you help her, Jason?"  
  
Jason looked at Mike questioningly. Sighing, he waved a strong scented piece of paper under her nose and saw her stir.  
  
Courtney started to smell something awful. Crinkling her nose, she stirred slightly and opened her eyes. She found two amazingly blue eyes looking back at her. Jason Morgan was hovering over her. Was she in heaven?  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Jason asked her, pushing a lock of her hair out of her face. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," Courtney said, trying to sit up, but quickly grabbed her head in pain.  
  
"No, no, no, you lay back down," Jason instructed her, taking off his leather jacket and putting it under her head. Looking at Mike, he asked, "What were you two doing before she fainted?"  
  
Courtney watched Jason put the jacket under her head and wondered how much sweeter he could get. He barely knew her and was already taking care of her. Oh man, she could definitely fall for him. but then there was Elizabeth.  
  
Mike shook his head and looked at Courtney, "Hey, baby." Jason looked at him confused.  
  
She turned her eyes back to him. She thought. that maybe it had just been all a dream. That she had dreamed that he was alive, but no, it wasn't a dream. It was real. Smiling, she said, "Daddy, is it really you?"  
  
His eyes lit up and he smoothed her hair, "Yes, sweetheart, it really is."  
  
"Daddy?" Jason asked, looking in between the two.  
  
Mike looked at Jason and suddenly guilt flooded his features, "You can't tell Michael about this yet. Let me talk to him."  
  
"You mean Sonny doesn't know about her?" Jason asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
Mike shook his head, "She doesn't know about him either."  
  
Courtney looked at the two talking strangely. "Excuse me!"  
  
The two turned to looked at her.  
  
"Who's Sonny?" Courtney asked.  
  
Jason and Mike exchanged glances and each agreed silently that Mike would answer that question.  
  
"Sonny Corinthos. He's your brother, Courtney," Mike told her. 


	3. Talking to a Stranger

Chapter Three: Talking to a Stranger  
  
Courtney stared at her father. Breathing heavily, she felt the tears welling up in her eyes, "A brother?"  
  
Mike nodded, "Listen, honey, I'm sorry I didn't-,"  
  
"Don't! I don't want to hear it! Listen, Daddy, I'm glad your alive, but right now. I can't take it anymore! Everyone. they lied to me!! Everything I ever thought was true, was a lie!" Courtney told him, wiping her tears away.  
  
"Courtney, please listen." Mike begged her, pleading in his bright eyes.  
  
Courtney, fuming with anger, shook her head and stood up, ignoring her protesting, pounding head. Handing the black leather jacket back to Jason, she smiled, "Thank you."  
  
Turning on her heel, she marched out of Kelly's, forgetting the fact that she was still on her shift. She needed air, something to let her breathe. A sigh passed her lips as she found herself looking out on a pier. Her heavy heart couldn't even capture the beauty of the day. All she saw was gray. Bowing her head, she lowered herself on one of the benches and cried into her hands.  
  
Back in Kelly's.  
  
Jason stared out he door. There was something about her that made him want to go after her and comfort her. He shook the thought out of his mind. He barely even knew the girl! Heck, he didn't even have her name!  
  
Elizabeth saw Jason staring out the small window on the door and walked over to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she asked, "What was that all about?"  
  
Jason turned to Elizabeth and shook his head, "I don't know." Putting an arm around her, he smiled, "How about dinner tonight?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled, "I'd love to have dinner with you."  
  
Jason grinned and kissed her on the forehead. Curiosity for the blonde woman who was Sonny's sister consumed him and he needed to go talk to her. "I have to go," He told her shortly.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes clouded in confusion, "Where?"  
  
Jason shook his head, "Business."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, suspicious of his sudden change of heart. "See you tonight. Oh and Jason!"  
  
Jason turned around and he headed out the door.  
  
"I love you, sweetie," Elizabeth smiled.  
  
Jason nodded and continued out the door.  
  
Elizabeth sighed. Not even a kiss this morning. Jason and her were continuing to grow more and more apart. She didn't like it and this Courtney girl wasn't helping either.  
  
The Docks.  
  
Courtney sat on the bench, staring out into the harbor. Reality was settling in now. She had a brother and her father was still alive. It was amazing how much your life could change in just one split second.  
  
Jason turned the corner and was surprised to see her sitting there. God, she's beautiful, he thought. Quickly shaking the mind out of his head, he told himself, you love with Elizabeth.  
  
Courtney heard someone behind her and quickly turned around, wiping the remaining tears away. Her eyes fell upon Jason. Plastering a fake, cheery smile on her face, she said, "Hey."  
  
Jason approached her with caution as he descended the steps. Searching her eyes, he looked for a sign that she was okay and yet he drew a blank. All he saw was emptiness and that the smile on her face was forced. Shaking his head, he said with compassion, "You don't have to smile. I know you're hurting."  
  
Courtney looked at him in awe, "I don't understand. Why do you care about my feelings so much when we don't even know each other? I mean, you don't even know my name!"  
  
Jason nodded, smiling a bit, "True, I don't. I actually wanted to find out. I'm Jason Morgan." Extending a hand, he watched her hopefully.  
  
Courtney took up his hand, "I'm Courtney Matthews. It's nice to meet you, Jason." Just the touch of his fingers against hers made chills run up her spine. It was an incredible feeling.  
  
Jason felt a strange sensation run up his arm, but he ignored it. Drawing his hand away, he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Courtney looked at him strangely. Turning her back, she said coldly, "There's nothing to talk about."  
  
Jason stared at her. He knew the feeling well - the one that she was feeling right now. Anger. When Jason lost his memory, he was angry at the whole world. Taggert's nickname for him was Angerboy. Taking a step closer to her, he said, "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but don't ignore that the problem's there."  
  
Courtney turned around and took a deep breath. Staring into his eyes, she wondered why she was beginning to trust this man so quickly. Maybe it was his eyes; they were passages into his soul, she could see right through him. Exhaling deeply, she explained, "I came here to find out as much as I possibly could about my dead father, but when I get here, I find out that not only is he alive, that's he's sitting in a table in my section! God, my mom lied to me! I thought. I thought he was dead! For 18 years of my life, I believed that my father was dead! I grieved over him and sometimes I would even cry myself to sleep!! And then, I find out not only is my dad alive, but he has a whole other family!! I have brother! God, it's just everything at once and it's just so overwhelming!" Courtney closed her eyes, and willed the tears to go away. She was breathing heavily and could start to feel the world closing in on her again.  
  
Jason heart broke for the woman standing in front of him. Something inside him told him to reach out and comfort this woman and by instinct he did. Courtney opened herself up and cried gently on his shoulder, burying her face into his chest. Something felt right with her in his arms and he couldn't shake the feeling. Smoothing her hair, he held her until she stopped crying.  
  
Pulling away, she stared up at him, "Look at me, you must think I'm a nut. I barely even know you and I'm dumping my problems on you."  
  
Jason shook his head and smiled, "I don't mind. People say I'm a good listener."  
  
Courtney laughed nervously and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "That you are."  
  
Checking his watch, he noticed that he was late for a meeting with Sonny. Looking at Courtney apologetically, he said, "Listen, I'm sorry. I have to go, but I'm glad you got that out of your system."  
  
Courtney smiled, "Thanks for listening. Sometimes it's good to talk to a complete stranger."  
  
Jason grinned, "Maybe I'll see you around sometime." He turned and headed up the stairs when he remembered that he was meeting with this girl's brother. He certainly would see her around sometime. and the thought didn't seem too bad.  
  
Courtney watched him walk away and sighed. That man was wonderful. It was too bad he was taken. She was definitely falling for him. Hugging herself, she smiled. She had actually been in his arms and she hadn't even known him for a day.  
  
"Courtney!"  
  
Courtney turned around and saw him standing at the top of the stairs. Her eyes twinkling, she grinned, "Yeah?"  
  
Jason looked at her thoughtfully and asked, "How would you like to meet your brother?" 


End file.
